The Omnipotent Aroma
by Celebrian-22
Summary: What if Bella's scent didn't incite ravenous hunger in vampires, but, instead, caused EVERYONE she encountered to feel a pull toward her that made them see her in a romantic light? Read more and find out. [On Hiatus.]


**Full Summary: Bella Swan's scent is as potent as ever, but not in the sense that you're thinking. Instead of smelling delicious to vampires in a food-prey relationship, Bella's aroma causes them to become irrationally infatuated with her. (A/N: further explanation of that will be explained later on in the story if you choose to read it) Not only does her scent affect vampires, but it also causes humans/werewolves/shape-shifters and pretty much anything else that has a conscious human-like intelligence to feel drawn towards her. (For those already saying nay to the idea because of the variety of pairing possibilities, you should know that it doesn't necessarily have to be a romantic relationship that is formed between Bella and the other person. The romantic light was just an example.) When Bella moves to Forks with her strange ability, what will happen as the Cullens, Quileutes, and Forks High students come into contact with her overwhelming aroma? Read and see what unfolds as Forks gets hit by Bella Swan's Omnipotent Aroma. **

**WARNING:** There will be G/G interaction. Not sure about any other things I would need to warn you about. Oh, the rating may go up in later chapters. I will forewarn any who might not want to read sexual content. I also feel the need to warn anybody that doesn't have a sense of humor to not read my story because they may take things the wrong way. Anyone who thinks that by saying "God!" you're taking his name in vain I also suggest you not read my story, though why you would still be reading it after I previously warned that there would be G/G interaction and humor, I have no idea. (I personally apologize to any and all who found my words to be unnecessarily rude)

**Bella's POV**

_Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, the preferred term of reference being Bella. Unfortunately, not everyone picks up on this and I end up suffering through conversations feeling as though I were 8 years old again and Charlie just caught me with my hand stuck inside the cookie jar. Even though it is deeply irritating and makes me want to blow a blood vessel every time someone calls me Isabella, I mange since it's mostly Charlie's old school friends and acquaintances that actually call me by my full first name. _

_Charlie Swan is my emotionally stunted father who struggles with the simplest of conversations when it comes to teen drama. I get it though. Charlie and I haven't really interacted much since my mom took off on him a few years back, dragging me along with her. I don't resent my mom for leaving or taking me with her. I just sometimes wish that I had actually gotten a say in the matter instead of the abrupt, "Bella, pack your bags. We're out of here." _

_I know, lovely way to find out your parents are splitting up. _

_To put the icing on the cake, it had been the middle of the night and I had been having this wondrous dream starring none other than a shirtless Brad Pitt_. (**A/N: Anybody else find him to be amazingly sexy in Troy?) **_Freakin' unfair is what that was. To this day I still resent my mom for that extremely rude awakening. I suppose it's a bit odd that I would blame my mother for ruining a dream more then her getting a divorce from my father and uprooting me from the only place I'd ever known as home, but that had been a pretty amazing dream._

_Renee Swan, (Garcia now, Tony says he's part Spanish or something) is probably the most unique and energetic person you'll ever meet. She's outgoing and completely laid back, almost too much so. The only downside to knowing her is you'll need to down a couple of energy drinks after interaction just to get a good enough kick-start to get away. There's more downsides to knowing Renee if you're her daughter, such as: irresponsibility, a lack of parenting, and reckless behavior. And that's just summarizing the many qualities that I've grown to resent about my mother over the years. But don't get me wrong. I love my mother very much, and am thankful that I was born her daughter. I guess I just wish she'd been more of a parent to me at times then a best friend. Renee Garcia is a truly amazing person but she forever fancies herself a teenager. _

_It's a good thing I've a got a pretty level head on my shoulders, and was responsible enough to not really have to run to my mom for answers much over the years. Mom says I was born 45 and have been ageing older with each passing year, but I like to think that I'm just abnormally responsible for a teen. And just because I'm responsible doesn't mean I don't make mistakes, because I definitely do, I just can't recall any at the moment. I know my bestie Aly could give me 20 instances right off the bat if I asked her._

_Alyssa Brooks, aka my best friend for all eternity, is absolutely part of the reason why I haven't been into too much trouble throughout my pre-teen to teen years growing up. She, like me, is abnormally responsible for a teenager. Unlike me though, she's very energetic and fun to be around. I really can't understand why she chose to make me her best friend. She plays sports, which she is completely beast at, she's in like 20 different clubs (that may be slightly exaggerated but not by much if any), and she's totally loaded. Which means she is nearly my complete opposite. When she first sat beside me in the cafeteria that fateful day, I thought she was just like everybody else and just wanted to be close to me because of my unnatural way with people. But over the years I've learned a lot about Alyssa Brooks and I don't think I've ever met, or ever will meet a more sincere person. She's completely honest and doesn't fake anything. If she says she likes you then she means it, and if she doesn't…well it definitely won't take rocket science to figure that out. She's not exactly a person who is afraid of saying what's on her mind. _

_While she doesn't lie, I know there's things she keeps hidden from me. But I think that adds mystery to her charm. And in the four years that I've known Alyssa, I've learned practically everything there is to know about her as far as personality quirks, hobbies, habits, and likes and dislikes go. For example: she absolutely loathes getting up early in the morning, but once the morning passes she's nearly impossible to keep up with. It's like an invisible switch is flipped and she's suddenly super charged with energy and could give the Energizer Bunny a run for his money, literally twitching with energy to release. _

_While I know all those things about Alyssa, I know little to nothing about her past or family life. All I really know for sure about her family is that she has a mom named Amy and a little brother, who is absolutely adorable, named Caleb. I know nothing of her past other than her father died in a horrible accident when she was 12. She never mentions the accident, and anytime asked about it, she freezes up and changes the subject, leaving me lost and wondering. I've had to learn most of the things I've learned about Alyssa through observation and relentless questioning, because, while she doesn't lie, she isn't a very open person who discloses anything about herself lightly. _

_By observing I learned a lot, but I was still left wondering every time she would have to leave one of our sleep-overs in order to go take care of her little brother.(I mean, where was her mom?) And although she never mentioned her father for obvious reasons, there've been countless times where I would wonder why she didn't invite me in to meet her mom when we would stop by to pick something up at her house. Or why she wouldn't even just talk about her at all whenever I would mention my mom and Phil. I've wondered why when we were alone and she let her guard down, that I got a peek at a more vulnerable Alyssa who looked much older and world-weary. An Alyssa who was full of a pain that I'm sure I could never understand, even if I were to live a thousand life spans. I also wonder why she was so aggressive and angry at the world. I still wonder why she would only show me those more intimate, vulnerable parts of herself. When it came to Alyssa Brooks, I was left wondering a lot. I'm still left wondering actually._

_God, I miss her already and it hasn't even been a day since I saw her last._

_I miss that crooked grin, those twinkling sapphire blue eyes, and just being able to be myself around her. Sometimes I wonder if I'm gay because I need her so much just to function right. I've never actually envisioned being sexually intimate with Alyssa or anything, and I still think Brad Pitt is amazingly sexy, even though he's old enough to be my grandpa now. Maybe I just really like the feeling being around her gives me? She is my best friend after all, and I've spent the better part of my teen years with her. It's only natural that I'd miss her so much (feelings of attachment aside). I just don't get why I'd miss her more than my own mother…_

_Setting my feelings for Alyssa aside, there's also another reason why we became such great friends. We were both terrorized by pretenders who just wanted to be our friends for reasons that I still haven't figured out, for myself anyway, it's pretty obvious why people would want to be Alyssa's friend._

_From since I can remember, I've been surrounded by people who immediately liked me, again for reasons unknown, and I had never found a person who truly liked me for, well, me. Until Alyssa. But before Alyssa came into the picture, people, grown-ups and kids alike would always just comment on my clothes and hair, or tell me how pretty I was. They never noticed, or cared enough to ask how I felt on the inside. I had just moved from the only place I'd ever known as home, completely alienated from the people I had loved and cared for my whole life. On top of that, my parents had just gotten a divorce. That in itself should've been proof enough that I wouldn't want people crowding me, asking for dates and other such nonsense, let alone having to deal with the whole moving away drama. _

_I was really depressed until Alyssa found me one day at lunch and stood up for me, telling all the insensitive ass holes (her words she uses to describe them now) surrounding me to: "Scram, before I shove a couple of French-fries so far up your noses you'll have to go have them surgically removed!" That coming from a 12 year old Alyssa Brooks, just imagine the terror she brings now at 16. _

_But in that magical moment I had known that I'd found a true friend, not just someone who would brush my feelings aside and expect things of me that I wasn't ready to give. In that moment I had known that Alyssa would be my best friend for all of eternity. Impossible you might say, but until you've gone though what I have with pretenders and actually meet Alyssa Brooks, there's no way you can possibly begin to understand. _

A soft sigh passes my cracked lips as I contemplate the words I'd just written in the journal my mom had given to me as a parting gift from Phoenix. Suddenly angry with my journal entry, I toss the traitorous notebook to the side. I hear a satisfying thump against the floor before I let myself fall backwards onto the purple comforter that hadn't been changed since my untimely departure 4 years ago. I cover my face with my hands and press the palms of my hands against my closed eyelids in frustration.

_Ugh, most of my entry revolved around Alyssa! I really need to stop thinking about that girl before I give myself an aneurism._

_..._

_…._

_….._

_…..._

_But seriously, what is with that girl? What about her is so special that it would cause me to write a whole journal entry about her?_

_Um, is that a redundant question? Cause I'm pretty sure you described everything you liked about her in detail inside your journal, oh except for the part where you drool every time you lay eyes on her abs. _

_Ugh, shut-UP. I really don't need you nagging at me right now. This is irritating enough without you adding your unwanted nattering to the mix. _

_Hey! (insert imaginary hands held up and indignant look) You're the one asking yourself questions. I'm just the little voice inside your head answering them for you. So, technically your still talking to yourself either way you go. I'm just the honest one out of the two. _

_(insert inner grumbling) Would you just _please _be quiet? You're making me even more confused then I was before you brought your two-cents to the conversation. _

…

Thank _you. Now where was I?_

_You were asking yourself a redundant question about what it is you liked about Alyssa._

_Oh, right. Thanks. What is it about Alyssa that makes me like her so much? Well there's her looks, but that's obvious and not all that special since…wait a second. I thought I told you to keep your trap out of my musings?_

_Well it wasn't in those exact words, but I suppose that's what you meant._

_Yes, that is what I meant. Meaning I don't want to hear a peep out of your big mouth!_

_Fine, but for your information, I don't have a mouth, or a trap, so (insert a stuck out tongue and taunting sound a 5 year old would make)_

_My god, how did _I _get stuck with such a mouthy five year old for a sub-conscience!_

…_I -_

_I know you don't have an actual mouth! Jesus, it's just a figure of speech! Can we move on already?_

_Fine. As long as you comprehend that I don't have a mouth, by all means continue._

_Fantastic. Okay, it wasn't Aly's physical beauty that caused me to write a whole journal entry about her. What was it then?_

…_(insert anxious 5 year old wiggling in his seat)_

_(insert imaginary gritted teeth) So, if it isn't Aly's looks it has to be…_

_Oh, come-ON!_

_(insert continued gritted teeth) Oh, I suppose you know the answer, huh Mr. know-it-all?_

_(insert smug look) Yes, I do actually. And by the way, it doesn't take a know-it-all to know it's her personality that attracts you to her dodo brain._

_(insert continued gritted teeth along with an anime style tick mark on the forehead) Well, you, I, ugh! You frustrate me so much I wish I could just reach in there and strangle the life out of you!_

_(insert continued smug look) You do know that means you'd like to strangle yourself, right?_

_Oh, shut-up. You called yourself a dodo brain earlier. I think I deserve a little satisfaction in the thought of strangling you. You don't have to ruin _every _thought I have._

_(insert wiped off smug look and a whiney five year old's voice) Whatever. I'm still right! You like Alyssa's personality. _

_Ugh, whatever. This conversation is through._

After I come out of my inner musings, I find my hands gripping my comforter and my teeth gritted so hard it was causing me physical pain. Once straightening out my features to where it doesn't look like I'm about to give birth, and my making sure my comforter wasn't being crushed into dust, an involuntary smile quirks up the corners of my mouth. Although it was grating to have to interact with my sub-conscience, in the end it did answer my question.

As I lay on my bed relaxing after the stressful encounter with my sub-conscience, my mind begins to wonder and suddenly I'm recalling my last encounter with one Alyssa Brooks.

**Commence Flashback:**

"Oy! Mi Bella. What's with the frown? You know, if you keep frowning like that you'll make those little kids over there run for the hills."

I try and elbow her in the ribs for her comment, but of course it doesn't phase Alyssa. Actually, it just left me rubbing at a sure-to-be-there-in-the-morning bruise. So instead I settle on sending one of my best glares her way.

Alyssa just continued on with that mischievous twinkle in her cerulean eyes, "Ya know what Bells? You look like Oscar the Grouch did when Cookie Monster took that big dumb in his can. There were chocolate chips everywhere! Like to never got rid of them all."

An involuntary giggle escaped my lips as I envisioned the blue terror squatting over Oscar's trashcan letting off his load while eating his favorite snack. Then the vision of actual chocolate filled crap hit me and my giggles turned into full on laughter.

A mocking sigh escapes Alyssa's lips before she comments, "Ah, see! That's so much better Mi Bella! Now the little kids look like they're going to start singing hallelujah any second now, and doves will fly overhead! It'll be a message from God just to tell you to lighten up and laugh a little more." An extremely warm arm wrapped itself around me halfway through the tirade, and Alyssa swept her other arm up towards the sky. As if to point out the very heavens to me.

I let out a groan, "Abs, are you done making fun of me now? Cause I've only got like 10 more minutes before departure to Boring-ville."

Aly gives me a fake look of surprise, "Oh my God Bells! You never told me you were moving to Boring-ville, you know that's my dream vacation!" She gives me an expectant look of amusement, but I just place a look of hurt over my features and give her a short glimpse before turning around and crossing my arms over my chest in the typical pout pose.

"Awe, come-on Bells, you know I'm just messing with ya!" Alyssa was now standing in front of me with her hands placed on my shoulders. Her dark tresses tickled my nose as she leaned her head sideways to get a better look at me, Alyssa was pretty tall for a girl.

To my horror, my fake hurt had actually turned to tears. Not from Aly's teasing of course. I'd had worse from her on a daily basis for the past 4 or so years of my life. Which was why I was crying now. I wouldn't be getting teased by the girl in front of me on a daily basis anymore.

I felt a smooth warm hand encompass my chin and lift, and suddenly I was lost in a sea of blue. "Calm down Mi Bella. You're over thinking this whole moving away thing." Her voice was calm and soothing as she ran her thumb across my chin in an unconscious gesture of comfort.

I felt any trailing tears disappear as Alyssa wrapped me up in a warm embrace and whispered in my ear, "We're always going to be best friends no matter how far apart we are, so there's no need for you to be getting all sad and depressed over as insignificant a thing as moving, ok?"

She pulled back kept us connected by grabbing hold of my hand. When I looked up from our clasped hands, I was greeted by the reassuring sight of Aly's crooked grin and teasing sapphire blue eyes I'd grown to love. She nodded her head in the direction of the kids playing in the park, but never took her eyes off of mine. "You'll make those kids cry too if you keep up the waterworks, and I know how much you hate seeing kids cry so you better dry it up if you don't want a bunch of wailing kids on your hands."

My only response was to pull her forward and give her as tight of a hug as my spaghetti arms could manage. Hoping to convey some of the massive feelings I have for the amazing person standing in front of me, and to somehow memorize this feeling before leaving her and my old life behind. As I burrow into the crook of her neck I'm hit with the earthy smell that I had come to know as Alyssa's aroma. It was a forest-y smell that seemed to express nature at its wildest. It was the wildlife, terrain, and just nature at its purest without the corruption of civilization, all rolled into this one wonderful scent that only Alyssa possessed.

With just a few words from this person in my arms all my worries and fears had disappeared, at least for the moment. I now knew that come hell or high water, my best friend for all eternity would be there to help me through no matter what.

I reluctantly pull back from our embrace and give Alyssa a watery but reassured smile. I reconnect our hands and give hers a squeeze.

"Okay, Abs."

**End Flashback**

After returning back to the current time, I bolt up from the bed into a sitting position, knocking a few of the obnoxiously bright purple pillows to the floor in my excitement.

"Gah! What's wrong with me? I tell myself to **not **think about her and I go strolling down memory lane!"

I pick up the fallen pillows from the floor and sling them back onto the bed, along with my irritating journal that began all this madness. And for its contribution I give it an extra hard fling, causing it to ricochet off the wall and back into the floor on the other side of the bed.

Forgetting about the traitorous notebook, I grab my hoodie off the computer chair and begin a brisk walk out of my room.

_I need to get out of here before I start _really _losing my mind…wait. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad? It would depend on which part of my brain I lost. If it involves the loss of any part of my sub-conscience then let the madness begin!…or continue, whatever. _

_No that doesn't mean you can start throwing your two-cents at me! So don't even start._

_(insert fake innocent voice) I wasn't going to say a thing._

_Sure you weren't…_

_I wasn't going to say A-THING. _

_Well that's a first._

_But I think I will comment on your appalling thoughts involving me earlier. _

_Ugh, I knew it was too good to be true…_

_You know, that was a horrible thing for you to say, and it really hurts my feelings to hear you say such things about me. Are you _that _heartless or do you just really get a kick out of saying terrible things about people? Cause that's what I am. I'm a person too ya know, I just have it harder cause I'm stuck inside a crazy schizo's head!_

_Oh, God! I think I was saner in my bedroom…_

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit this isn't all that exciting of a beginner chapter, but I promise it'll pick up in chapters on down the road. I hope some of the humor helped to relieve a little of the lack of action.(I mean we barely made it outside her bedroom by the end of the chapter) Now for those wondering who in the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks Alyssa Brooks is: She's a figment of my imagination. So is Bella's sub-conscious, Caleb and Amy Brooks, and I suppose Tony Garcia is as well...(haha) I know Bella's step-dad is really named Phil Dwyer, so don't go all obsessed fanatics on me (please). I just thought that Tony Garcia would be a more interesting name to go with. Also the last name Dwyer was just too painful for me to have to type (even for the extremely short period of time that it was in the story). I feel sorry for the guy that actually got stuck with that for a last name. (it kind of sounds like dryer right?) Or a really effed up version of Lee Dewyze's last name...But back to Alyssa, (I know it's getting old talking bout this girl but bare with me) the reason why I'm putting emphasis on her and Bella's relationship is because Bella thinks she is still straight as the woman that pushed her out of her vagina, (sorry for any graphic images conjured up) and if I just went the normal route and just threw, say, Alice for instance, at her from out of nowhere without any familiarity with those kinds of feelings, not only would it seem extremely unrealistic (I know, talking bout realistic things in a Twilight fic... Heresy! Off with my head! :P) if I downplayed it and made her seem okay with another woman kissing her, but it would also mean taking a really long route and going through the acceptance phase (experimental phase) if I didn't downplay it and made her sort though her feelings first. I don't know how you all feel about the matter but in my opinion the whole lesbian/gay acceptance bit has been played way too much (though I agree that it is important and makes for a good story) I'm ready for some new fresh material to be published. And that's why Alyssa has become my new best friend for all eternity (I know that was written in there like 10 times at least haha), she allows me to be lazy and take the short-cut while still giving Bella her needed time and space to accept her feelings because they've known each other for YEARS! Sorry bout that *clears throat* I got a little carried away in my excitement. So in short, with Alyssa along for the ride, Bella gets her needed time for acceptance, I get to curve around the long chapters of acceptance drama and get to the chapters I've been looking forward to sooner then I would with the Lesbigay drama (though there still will probably be a bit of it in there at the beginning, this wouldn't be needed though if Bella's sub-conscious were in control****)**

**Now REVIEW to your little hearts content (and for those that are heartless like Bella: to your twisted mind's content)**

**Loving comments are equally loved. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Pointless flamers can go shove an enema up their rectum. (okay that was harsh, and extremely random even for me, sorry if I offend anyone)**

**P.S. I believe I mentioned that I would up the rating of the story in later chapters, and I would prefer to have a couple of sexual scenes in the story because to me it just adds to the believe-ability to the story, but I'm not very good at writing sex scenes so if left up to my writing ability there probably won't be any sex in this story. But if someone were to want to write them for me, and send me a sample of their work so I know what I'm working with, then it would be really appreciated. But no pressure, there won't be any actual sex scenes for awhile. (uh, maybe around chapter 8 not completely sure)**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the extremely long Author's Note (haha I know, writing a P.P.S to say sorry for the length of my notes doesn't seem very sorry of me ^_^)**


End file.
